


Le Journal de Jeanne

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Diary/Journal, Don't Read This, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon





	Le Journal de Jeanne

_Vendredi 8 Septembre 2017, 18h_

Aujourd’hui, ma mère ne me reconduit pas à la maison après le lycée. On est en rase campagne, mon portable ne détecte presque plus le réseau et ma mère est toute excitée à l’idée de se débarrasser de moi pour partir en lune de miel pour son énième anniversaire de mariage. Mais, d’habitude, elle m’amène chez mes grands-parents (même si je vais avoir 18 ans, enfin bref). Curieuse, je lui signale qu’on ne va pas chez mamie Daphné et papy Michel. Pas de réponse.

Quand on arrive, ma mère, encore avec son air guilleret, ouvre le coffre de la voiture et me donne deux valises, en m’expliquant quoi est où. La maison devant laquelle elle s’est arrêtée ne me rappelle rien, mais la voiture garée devant est la même que celle de ma tante. Tellement la même qu’elle a le même autocollant décoloré collé sur son pare-brise arrière. Bizarre.

Et là, je me retrouve toute seule devant la maison. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en réaction au fait que ma mère vient de me larguer comme ça sans me dire qui habitait là où je devais sonner.

 

_18h30_

Je me disais bien que cette voiture était celle de ma tante ! Je n’avais juste aucune idée que sa maison était celle-ci, bien qu’elle m’ait dit juste après y avoir emménagé qu’elle habitait à Wavrans.

Je viens de préparer ma chambre. Ma tante a insisté pour le faire, mais vu que c’est moi qui m’incruste (ou plutôt, ma mère qui me fait m’incruster) chez elle, j’ai tenu à faire le lit etc. Je me suis même proposée pour nettoyer derrière moi.

Enfin, une autre raison, c’est que ma pauvre tante m’a l’air lessivé. Je l’ai vue de nombreuses fois fatiguée, mais ça me fait bien bizarre de la voir ainsi. Je veux dire : ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n’ai pas vu ma tante, mais je suis sûre que la dernière fois que je l’ai vue, elle n’était pas enceinte.

Quand j’y repense, ça me semble logique, je l’ai vue pour la dernière fois en Février, elle a pu tomber enceinte entre deux. En tout cas, moi qui en dix-huit ans ne l’ai pas vue comme ça, ça me fait bizarre. Surtout que ma mère a accouché de ma dernière petite sœur seulement l’an dernier. Ouais, j’ai une grande famille…

Ah, Tata vient de m’appeler en bas, je reviens après.

 

_18h45_

J’adore ma tante. Vraiment, c’est la seule personne de ma famille, à part ma mamie Daphné et mes frangins Hugo et Théo, que j’aime sincèrement. Ce que j’aime chez elle, c’est qu’elle a toujours envie de m’aider alors qu’elle en aurait plus besoin que moi, et qu’elle le fait sans chouiner, pas comme ma mère qui est une fainéante de première, surtout avec moi et mes frangins.

Ma famille, je ne l’aime pas beaucoup en général. Ma mère, Mathilde, passe son temps à se plaindre de son travail et dire que cette peste d’Amélie est la meilleure des filles qu’elle ait vues, bien devant mon nez à table. Mon père, Charles, je ne le supporte plus car c’est le pire des trous du cul. Mes grands-parents paternels sont des enflures monumentales. Ma sœur Amélie est, en plus d’être la chouchoute de mes deux abrutis de parents, une vraie peste pourrie-gâtée. Les petits derniers, Emile et Louisa, passent leur temps à pleurer et à réclamer. Mon grand-père maternel, Michel, est vraiment froid par moments, surtout avec ma tante.

Mes frères Hugo et Théo sont clairement les seules personnes à qui j’aime parler à la maison. Ils sont bien plus jeunes que moi (Hugo a 13 ans et Théo 11 ans), mais se montrent par moments plus matures que notre pleurnicharde de mère. Ils sont gentils, modestes, calmes, par moments collants mais ils sont adorables avec moi et les plus jeunes de ma fratrie. Ils me défendent comme je les défends et nous sommes une alliance contre Amélie, qu’on surnomme Sa Majesté la Prout-Prout.

A vrai dire, d’après ma mamie Daphné, mes parents n’ont pas voulu de moi, ce que ma tante a confirmé. Ma mère m’a eue à 19 ans, en 1999, en début de fac. C’est surtout mes grands-parents maternels et ma tante, qui avait alors 10 ans, qui m’ont élevée, même si je voyais très souvent ma mère et mon père. D’ailleurs, je n’aime pas le prénom qu’ils m’ont donné : je m’appelle Jeanne Coulomb, et c’est vraiment un patronyme de merde.

Ma mamie Daphné, c’est une mamie gâteau. Quand je vivais chez elle gamine, elle me faisait toujours des biscuits le Mercredi après-midi et des tartines au Nutika quand je revenais de l’école.  Quand je suis entrée au collège, elle m’a offert un stylo-plume de très bonne qualité dont je me sers encore pour écrire mon journal intime ainsi. Ma tante avait le même, mais elle m’a dit qu’elle l’avait malencontreusement cassé quand elle est sortie de la fac. Et quand je suis entrée au lycée, elle m’a offert une tablette avec l’aide de ma tante. Elle m’a chouchoutée, plus que mes frères et sœurs d’ailleurs, car elle voyait bien que mes parents me laissaient de côté.

Mais la personne que j’aime le plus, c’est Tata Ju’. C’est la seule sœur de ma mère et pourtant elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Alors que ma mère a des yeux bleus, elle a des yeux marron, ce qui est bizarre car leurs parents ont tous les deux des yeux bleus aussi, comme moi. Ma mère me demande souvent de l’appeler juste par son prénom, Juliette. Elle ne l’aime pas, sa sœur, j’ai bien remarqué, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment on ne peut pas aimer une personne comme elle.

Ma tante Juliette est une personne super. Elle est gentille, modeste, bienveillante, généreuse, attentionnée, compréhensive, patiente, calme, amicale, chaleureuse, je commence à manquer d’adjectifs pour qualifier à quel point elle est géniale. C’est elle qui m’aidait pour mes devoirs quand j’étais en primaire pour que ma grand-mère soit disponible pour entretenir son jardin et regarder ses jeux télévisés favoris.

Mais je trouve ça bizarre que sa personnalité soit si loin de celle de ma mère. Enfin, après, elle est beaucoup plus jeune qu’elle, puisque ma mère a 37 ans et ma tante 28… Elle m’a aussi expliqué que, pendant son enfance, son père ne l’aimait pas beaucoup (car il ne voulait pas d’autre enfant que mon abrutie de mère apparemment), et que c’est surtout grâce à ses amis qu’elle est ce qu’elle est.

Je redescends, je reviens après.

 

_21h_

J’ai laissé ma tante tranquillement avec sa femme. Ah, oui, j’ai oublié de vous dire que, si mes parents n’aiment pas Tata Ju’, c’est parce qu’elle est lesbienne et non pas hétéro. Je n’ai pas osé leur dire que j’étais bisexuelle à cause de ça, car ma tante pleurait quand elle m’a raconté le jour où Mathilde l’a repoussée lors de son coming-out. Ma mère est en plus une putain de coincée traditionaliste, ma famille est vraiment la pire des instances de socialisation possibles à mes yeux.

Sa femme, je la connais bien. Quand Tata me l’a présentée, on se connaissait déjà. Elle s’appelle Justine Lhotar (enfin, Jonquille-Lhotar maintenant qu’elle est mariée) et est… Ma meilleure amie. On s’était rencontrées par le pur des hasards sur Internet avant de se croiser dans la « vraie vie » et de, vous savez, faire des trucs entre amis quoi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle a appris que j’étais la nièce de sa femme, je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu’elle a tiré !

Mais le pire, c’est que Justine fut une élève de ma tante. Elle l’a eue en Histoire-Géo en Seconde et Terminale, année durant laquelle elle sortait déjà avec… Ma mère dit que c’est de la pédophilie, mais je crois plus ma tante Juliette qui m’a expliqué que la différence d’âge était ok et que Justine avait déjà sa majorité sexuelle. De toute façon, je ne la vois pas fantasmer sur des enfants, et ma mère voit le diable partout parce qu’elle est conne comme ses pieds. Non, je n’aime vraiment pas mes parents.

Justine est une personne spéciale, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Elle a tendance à parler seule et à crier à travers tout, à hurler ses opinions souvent peu populaires (sauf en ce qu’il s’agit de sa femme) et à interpréter ce qu’elle est en train de raconter, en plus qu’elle radote très souvent malgré elle. Elle a 19 ans et étudie à la fac d’Arras les SES car elle veut en devenir prof. Avant, elle voulait faire prof d’Histoire, mais elle s’est rendue compte qu’elle préférait l’éco. Moi aussi, j’aime beaucoup les SES (je suis en Terminale ES aussi si vous vous demandez).

Je n’ai pas trop su quoi dire quand je me suis rendu compte que ma tante, calme et posée, était mariée à ma meilleure amie, une « folle » comme elle aime bien se décrire elle-même. Les opposés s’attirent, comme on dit, mais on voit vraiment qu’elles s’aiment, c’est assez spécial mais d’un certain côté mignon. Je ne comprends pas comment mon trou du cul de père peut être « profondément choqué » par un tel couple, qui est d’ailleurs bien plus soudé que le sien. Dans tes dents connard.

Mais le moment qui m’a fait ravaler les derniers doutes que j’avais sur l’authenticité d’un tel couple, c’est quand, planquée dans un coin, je les ai écoutées parler de leurs projets pour l’avenir. Elles parlaient de leur enfant à venir, et je n’ai jamais vu un tel éclat dans les yeux de Justine que je connais pourtant très bien depuis le temps. Aussi, voir Tata Ju’ aussi maternelle, elle qui disait que son père l’avait comme maudite, m’a rassurée, je ne saurais pas trop dire comment ou en quoi, mais c’est comme ça.

C’est fou, ça me rajeunit et me vieillit en même temps de me dire que ma première cousine va naître ce mois-ci. En effet, je suis l’aînée d’une fratrie de six, et j’ai presque la majorité (enfin, dans un mois je ne serai plus dépendante de mes parents !). Ma mère ne voulait qu’une chose de sa sœur : des gosses pour qu’ils soient ses neveux.

Je lui en parlais, parfois, à Tata Ju de ça. A chaque fois, elle m’expliquait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas, la principale raison étant qu’elle était célibataire. Oui, une femme aussi géniale, fut célibataire jusqu’à ses 26 ans, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sorte avec Justine quoi. Le problème, c’est qu’elle fut bien amoureuse réciproquement d’une de sa meilleure amie de lycée, Clémence, avec qui elle est toujours en contact, mais vu que mon grand-père est homophobe au dernier degré (Mamie Daphné a jamais su lui dire non, elle n’est pas homophobe, elle)… Elle s’est crevé les yeux toute seule, comme elle dirait. Depuis, Clém est comme la tante qui manque à la famille.


End file.
